


Venus and the Ferris Wheel

by kidney99



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Anonymous asked:Childhood best friends to lovers au with Tom Holland? Thank you love ❤️hi anon! this is one of my favorite things i’ve written before!! thank you so much for sending this in, i hope you like it!Tom Holland x Reader (Fluff!)Warnings: allusions to the goddess of love/Venus
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 6





	Venus and the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Childhood best friends to lovers au with Tom Holland? Thank you love ❤️
> 
> hi anon! this is one of my favorite things i’ve written before!! thank you so much for sending this in, i hope you like it! 
> 
> Tom Holland x Reader (Fluff!)  
> Warnings: allusions to the goddess of love/Venus

_When you first met Tom, it was at the local carnival. The two of you running without looking and slamming into each other. The both of you fell back onto the ground with loud groans. You sat up first looking at Tom with curiosity, “That hurt! Is my head okay? Do I need a mask like Darth Vader?” Your questions increasingly got more confusing as Tom pushed himself up with a grunt, holding his head._

_He grinned back at you, “Yeah, you definitely need a Darth Vader mask.” You laughed back at him, glancing up at the round bump forming on his head, “So do you!” The two of you got up together, chatting about Star Wars, and walked over to the Ferris Wheel. The wheel spun slowly and glowed into the night, making both of you gaze in wonder._

_Tom glanced back to you with a soft look on his face, “Want to go with me? I’m scared to go by myself.” He admitted. You grinned back excitedly, nodding and responded, “Yeah! Maybe we could see Venus from here!” Tom looked back at you again with confusion again, furrowing his eyebrows together._

_You glanced to him, noticing his expression, and laughed. “Venus is a planet, and the goddess of love! I want to get married on Venus.” You explained, smiling back to Tom as he raised his eyebrows at you in curiosity._

_Tom hummed for a second as the two of you stopped in front of the wheel, where the conductor was. “Do you love **love**?” He questioned, thinking about your explanation. He was so curious by love, how it worked, and he wanted to learn more. You shook your head back to him with another excited smile, as you handed tickets over to the conductor. Tom was about to protest the fact you paid for him, but you answered his question, “No, I don’t. I want to fall in love with someone, not just the idea of love. That’s what my parents told me before. It’s why I like Venus so much.”_

_Tom awed at your description, finding it fascinating and interesting. “Maybe we can fall in love someday, it sounds cool! What do you do when you’re in love?” He asked, as the two of you climbed into the little cabin._

_You gazed back to him, feeling a small blush rise on your face, “Well…some people like holding hands, and maybe hugging when they’re happy or sad. They do everything together, like best friends.” You paused, leaning closer to him, “Don’t tell my mom, but sometimes I think they kiss!” You whispered._

You stood by the same Ferris Wheel now, waiting for Tom. Years passed since the day you met, and he was your best friend. You looked up in the sky, imagining you saw Venus. You still believed what you said when you were younger, how you wanted to fall in love with someone, instead of just the idea of love. When you thought of love, you thought of Tom. He was perfect, and sometimes you wondered if he ever thought the same of you.

He did. He loved you so much, and he was finally going to confess tonight. The nerves battled along in his stomach as he saw you waiting for him. He waved over to you with excitement and stress as he saw you smile back to him. You were beautiful, and he was suddenly taken back to the memory of when you smiled at him for the first time. He remembered every second, and it felt like just yesterday to him. But it wasn’t, the two of you grew up together, into best friends.

When you gazed up to the sky, Tom felt his heart start beating even faster, knowing what you were thinking about. He finally got to you with a happy smile, glancing up to the sky. “You get to see Venus?” Tom teased, making you giggle and shake your head, “No, think it’s right there though.” You responded lightly, with a soft tone.

Tom gazed back down to you, smiling even deeper, “Think it might be closer than you think.” He whispered and you glanced back to him with a confused grin and laugh. He set his arm out for you to take, which you did kindly, “Thank you, Tommy.” You mumbled and he bit his lip at the nickname, trying to hide his blush.

“You lovebirds want to take this little cabin here?” The conductor spoke up, greeting the two of you. You both blushed and avoided each other’s face, “Yeah- but we aren’t lovebirds, just best friends.” You mumbled out shyly, still looking down at your feet. Tom was the first to look back up, and he thanked the conductor, passing the tickets to her and tugging your arm slightly to pull you along with him inside.

The two of you scooted in, still blushing at the conductor’s words. She winked at the two of you as she pressed the button again, to start the moving. You smiled a thank you to her as she waved at the two of you. Tom gazed over to you, watching your reaction to moving higher and higher into the air. You laughed in delight, gazing straight up into the sky, “It’s so amazing,” You muttered, making Tom tilt his head up to look at the sky, “Why?” He asked, smiling at your voice.

“This is the closest I think I’ll ever be to Venus, up here with you.” You whispered, turning your attention to Tom. He felt his breath hitch at your words, and knew it was time. “I need to tell you something,” He paused, taking a deep breath as you looked confused back to him. Your smile kept him going, “Since we met, and became so close- wait, hold on, I mean, you’re the only person I want to be around, anytime of the day. And I don’t want things to change if you don’t feel the same, but I’m in love with you.” He rambled on, heart beating fast from his nerves and stress. You looked back at him shocked.

“Tom, I’m in love with you too.” You admitted after a moment of silence. His eyes widened happily and surprised, and you laughed out, feeling joyful. He reached out instantly and pulled your face to his, capturing your lips in a kiss, which you couldn’t help but smile into.

In the distance, a conductor smiled at your shared love, and glanced back into the sky. It almost glimmered back to her as the two of you kissed, unaware of who and what was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
